Demyx's Curse
by lilwingkadalis
Summary: Demyx has an amount of money that anyone would want....problem is, there is something wrong with it so he starts to give it away but nobody wants it...what would Demyx do now? you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH, Sqeenix (Square-Enix) does, so please don't sue me, the only thing I own is Angel who is actually my friend's character so that means she owns her, and I also own my witch Lucia so yeah, I don't want to get sued or it would be very messy

**Summary:** sighs Demyx has a million dollars and he's giving them away to everyone he knows but nobody wants them...what will Demyx do now? With Cloud's help you'll see

o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**Demyx's Curse**  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Demyx sneaked behind Zexion who was reading a book on the couch and shoved a million dollars on his face. Yes a million dollars. And don't ask me how he could get a hold of all of it in his hands.

"CONGRATULATIONS ZEXION!!! YOU'VE JUST WON A MILLION DOLLARS!!!" shouted Demyx behind him with a an enormous grin in his face earning a shocked reaction from Zexion but then his eyes changed form wide-eyed saucers to a deadly looking frown. "So?" Zexion asked annoyed.

"You don't want them?" said Demyx faking a gasp very gay-like.

"No..." said Zexion glaring at him. "Fine! Be that way!! Ungrateful Emo!" said Demyx pouting and gripping the money in his hands and stomping away from him.

"Moron!" muttered Zexion as he got back to the page he was reading after he got so rudely interrupted. Demyx opened up a dark portal and disappeared after he got inside. Demyx was now in a place that resembled a lot to Traverse Town and spotted Riku who was entering an item shop. He grinned, sneaked behind him and shouted again: "CONGRATULATIONS RIKU!!!! YOU'VE JUST WON A MILLION DOLLARS!!!"

Riku tried so hard not to jump from surprise at the sudden screeching voice that came from the sitar player. He turned his head around to give him a deadly glare, and then turned his head away. "I don't care." he said just as annoyed as Zexion was. "No...not you too!" pouted Demyx with watery eyes. "Why doesn't anyone want my money?" he asked himself opening another portal and disappearing. "Moron." muttered Riku and continued his way to his destination. Demyx had been offering the million dollars to almost everyone, and he was almost killed in the process. He offered them to Saix who in return snarled at him for being annoyed, and who almost ripped his skull apart. He offered them to Xaldin who was in that moment making lunch for the superior very cranky. Xaldin almost stabbed one of his lances in his face if it wasn't because Demyx was much faster than lightning and ran away like an idiot. He also offered them to Larxene but who was at the moment taking a nap half-naked, and almost electrocuted him for disrupting her privacy. He also offered them to Xigbar who was cranky that day too, in return Xigbar almost shoot him for being extremely annoyed.

Yes...Demyx was the most annoying member of Organization XIII, but it couldn't be helped and that's when he turned to Zexion, then Riku and then after he opened the portal he found himself now in Destiny Islands. The sun was burning in his face while his body inside the black robe was sweating like crazy, but I mean who blames him...It was the middle of August and the current temperature was 146 degrees (on Destiny Islands of course). He was almost at the tip of fainting in the hot sand when he heard the voices of two teenagers who were seated by the seashore holding hands and looking towards the ocean. It was a brunette spiky-haired boy with baggy clothes holding hands with the most prettiest brunette girl you had ever seen who had a light blue jacket and in the back it had angel wings printed on it who was also named Angel.

Demyx just smiled and ran towards them very excited. Then he shoved the money right in his faces as he yelled to Sora: "CONGRATULATIONS WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!!! YOU'VE JUST WON A MILLION DOLLARS!!!"

Sora just looked at him frowning and asked: "What the hell am I supposed to do with a million dollars?"

"I dunno...maybe...buy yourself a nice island!!!" snapped Demyx raising a finger at the sky. "I already live in an island you dumb retard! Come on Angel let's get outta here!" said Sora grabbing her girlfriend by her hands and getting away from Demyx. "It was nice to see you Demyx!!!" shouted Angel from the distance.

"Oh man...what did I ever do to deserve this?" asked Demyx to himself and disappeared in a portal again. He reappeared at the academy's cafeteria and spotted Roxas and Axel playing Chain of Memories on Axel's gameboy and went towards them. Roxas stopped focusing on the gameboy screen to look at the idiot who was rushing towards them. "Oh hell no! Here comes the freaking retard!" muttered Roxas to Axel who in return looked at him and then at Demyx rolling his eyes.

"It's you!!! shouted Demyx pointing at a confused Roxas. "Roxas!! Give me back my sitar!!" Roxas just looked at him with a "what the hell is this idiot talking about" kind of look.

"What are you-" began Roxas to say but was interrupted by Demyx."Don't play dumb with me! I know you have it! So give it back!"

"I don't have your stupid sitar!" said Roxas

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Oh God!!! Okay then! Where are my Keyblades?!"

"...I don't have your Keyblades!"

"Pfffft! Yes you do, who is stupid enough in the Organization to steal other member's weapons to play with them?"

"... Give me my sitar!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT!!!" shouted Roxas at Demyx who then swore that he heard an 'eep' or a squeak coming from Demyx's mouth.

"Guys! Stop it! I gave your weapons to Vexen! He said he was going to upgrade them or something" said Axel pressing the buttons of his gameboy extremely quick trying to get Sora to beat Axel in their first fight...Heh he was trying to beat himself...how ironic.

"Oh" said Roxas & Demyx at the response.

"Oh crap! I lost! Oh but Axel won...that I means I won!!! Yay!!!" said Axel smirking and turning off his gameboy, then facing at Demyx. "Anyway, what are you doin' here Dem? What are you up to?"

"Well...I'm offering everyone some money I have, but they don't want it." said Demyx pouting a little

"How much?" asked Roxas.

"A million dollars..." replied Demyx.

"Holy shit!" muttered Axel "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, take a look." said Demyx showing the money that amazingly fitted in his hand.

"Wow it's true." said Axel

"Why would you offer everyone a million dollars? Why don't you take them for yourself?" asked Roxas tilting his head to the side. In that moment Demyx gave a deadly glare at Roxas, who in turn shuddered and hid behind Axel.

"Don't even joke about that number XIII!" said Demyx with a raspy voice as Roxas raised an eyebrow. Demyx had never called him by his Organization number, he could call him Rox, or Roxy or whatever but never by his Organization number. "You know what...I remember I have stuff to do so...I'll see ya guys later!" and with that Demyx walked away from them and disappeared. With that Roxas, stepped out of his human shield (that was Axel) and told him how scary Demyx looked a moment ago. Axel just nodded his head in agreement, turned on his red gameboy again and started to play CoM once again with Roxas by his side. Demyx was now on some random hallways looking down as he walked (Obviously not paying any attention to where he was going) and bumped into Cloud who was coming from the opposite direction. "Ouch!!!" Demyx held his nose with a painful reaction while complaining, "Why don't you watch where you're go-" Demyx stopped in mid-sentence at the menacing look on Cloud's face. "Heh heh heh! Sorry about that! Said Demyx scratching the the back of his head.

"I've been watching you..." said Cloud.

"Eh?" Obviously Demyx was shocked at Cloud's response...I mean he was watching him? Creepy...

"Why are you so eager to get rid of those million dollars?" asked Cloud as stoic as always

"Oh!...Uh...Because it's cursed!" replied Demyx

"How so?"

"Well, I keep seeing a dead woman...or a ghost...whatever it is, it's creepy, and I think it's the money."

"Hmmm...Does she have the feeling to roar/growl/snarl and attack you?" asked Cloud

"Yes, I guess you could say that...wait...how do you know all of this?"

"I told you already, I've been watching you."

"OMFG!!! Are you stalking me?!!!" asked Demyx taking a some steps back from Cloud really freaked out. Obviously, Cloud didn't want him to get the wrong idea so he tried to calm him down...well sort of.

"No you dumb ass!!! I've been spying on you!!!" replied Cloud

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?!!" asked Demyx again still freaked out.

"No, it's not! Spying is when you sneak on someone quietly, stalking is when you follow someone you like so much very secretly!"

"...IT'S STILL THE SAME!!!!"

"NO!!! GOD YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!!!" Cloud just wanted to slash Demyx with his sword right there and now but he calmed himself down (strange, he would just slash the person and keep walking) but this time he didn't.

Cloud sighed. "Ok listen, you're under the influence of the money spirit." said Cloud a little more calmed.

"Beyonce what?"

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Cloud angrily

"Yes I am!"

"Okaaaay...what did I just said?"

"Beyonce has nice boobs and Britney is a bitch?" replied Demyx very stupidly. In that moment Cloud's wing appeared on his back while he was sort of generating some kind of electric energy...(kinda like Sasuke's chidori from Naruto...but that's not the point)...he was also growling while holding the buster sword ready to slash Demyx.

"I'M KIDDING!!!" said Demyx in a shuddering voice...more like shouting... but Cloud calmed down that's for sure, his wing disappeared and he lowered his big-bladed sword. "There is only one way to break the curse." said Cloud. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"WOULD YOU STOP BEING STUPID?!!"

"Uh..."

"What did I just said?"

"That Christina Aguilera had boob implants?"

"You are so... uggh!!!" and with that Cloud walked...no not walked...stomped away from Demyx, smoke coming out of his ears and hands curling into fists while mumbling something incoherent.

"NO! Please don't go!!! We can work this out!! We can make this super super smooth and super super fast!!!...DON'T LEAVE ME, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO BREAK THE CURSE!!!" with that Cloud sighed and turned back to a pouting Demyx with watery eyes which was replaced by a big smile showing pearly whites.

"Ok... this is the last thing I'm going to say...ready?" asked Cloud. Demyx was waiting for Cloud to say how to break the curse very excitedly that he started to make little leaps...(he reminded me of a chibi...ahem anyway)

"You should sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", the Titanic song, what's the name of it? Oh yeah! "My Heart will go on", "I love Rock 'n' Roll" and last but not least the security code that Cheese sings at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."Demyx's mouth dropped wide after Cloud finished his explanation...was Cloud joking?

"Are you serious?!!!" asked Demyx with wide eyes

"Yes" said Cloud as calm as ever

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS??!!!"

"Dude, trust me, I've been through this, and it's humiliating! How did you ended up with this problem anyway?" asked Cloud very curious raising an eyebrow

"Well" Demyx scratched his head "They sent me on a mission to Port Royal, which of course I didn't want to go, so I finished my business there and I was suddenly thirsty so I went in a bar for a drink and enjoyed a fight between to guys, then out of nowhere this cute girl that was about Roxas' age sits beside me and starts to flirt with me" Cloud nodded his head every time Demyx explained the story as if he understood and he couldn't help but smile a little "so then she just took out the million dollars that amazingly fit on her hand and she whispered in my ear 'Guard this with your life, and don't spend it and don't let anyone take this or else I'd be dead' I was staring at the money wide-eyed that I didn't realize that she was gone, after that weird things started to happen, I kept seeing the ghost I talked about earlier and heard voices in my head" Demyx finished his explanation when Cloud asked "Did she had light purple, shoulder-length hair?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Does she have "innocent",light sky blue almost white eyes?"

"Yes!"

"Was she wearing white clothes, black nail polish, a black necklace, and a rose bracelet?"

"Yes! That's right!"

"Was her name...Lucia?"

"Yes that's it!!...wait...dude...How come you know all of this?...it's starting to creep me out."

"Hello? I've been through this too!"

"Oh! Right! But that doesn't explain how you know her."

"Oh right! She's a witch. I was a victim of one of her curses. She might look innocent and convincing but she's actually a bitch!"

"Whoa! Dude that's harsh!" said Demyx frowning a little

"Is it?" asked Cloud raising an eyebrow

"Well...you're right...she cursed me!"

"Oh! Another thing. After you finished singing the songs to the spirit you're supposed to have sex with it."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!"

"I'm kidding! But you have to kiss someone to finish the curse, oh look at the time I have to go, see ya good luck with the curse!" Cloud waved good bye at a still confused Demyx.

"Huh? I need to kiss someone? But who? He didn't say who...HEY CLOUD WAIT!! WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO KISS?!!"

"You'll find out!!!" shouted Cloud who was now very far from Demyx

"Hmmm...maybe I have to kiss the girl that cursed me...YES! THAT'S IT!! I have to kiss Lucia...oh well this is going to be so easy!" and with that Demyx summoned a dark portal and went back to the World That Never Was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Okies like I said before, I do not own KH or Foster's or anything in this story except the way I decided to make it and my witch Lucia got it?...good, now that we have that clear I guess we can move on. Here is part 2, enjoy!! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**Demyx's Curse  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

That night...in the Castle that Never Was in the obvious World that Never Was, Xemnas ordered everyone to go to sleep. Demyx took advantage of this situation because he knew that the money spirit only appeared at night and in his room only so he waited for it in his room (obviously very scared). After a while he got bored and decided to go out in the hallways of the castle for a walk, but at the same time he got out of his room the money spirit was just in front of him staring at Demyx with wide and creepy eyes and wailing his name. Then it got close to Demyx and started to growl at him showing its claw-like hands.

The only thing you could hear from Demyx's mouth was a big "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"What did I do to deserve this?!!" Demyx darted through the hallways of the castle until he stumbled on a door. It was written 'XIII' over it. Just then he heard the money spirit's moans and cries coming closer, so without hesitating Demyx darted inside the room and closed the door behind. But he closed it so loud it woke number XIII up. Demyx hid below Roxas' bed and started to tremble. Roxas didn't saw who entered his room because when Demyx closed the door he as fast as lightning hid below Roxas' bed, so he didn't know what was going on.

"Demyx!!! What are you doing down there?! Get out of my room or I swear I will hurt you in a very uncomfortable place!!!" growled Roxas raising the covers of his bed to see Demyx's head popping beneath the bed.

"No Roxas! Please let me stay!" begged Demyx pouting but scared too.

"Not a chance!"

"Please! I know that in lunch I always call you a girl and that you had a sex change and that you grew boobs and other mean things and I'm so sorry that I said them, but please let me stay!!"

"Awwww...That's sooo sweet Demyx!"

"So you'll let me stay?" asked Demyx brightly

"Gee, let me think...mmmm...NO!!!" And with that Roxas kicked Demyx out of his room then he said: "If you think I'm going to fall for that you're out of your mind you asshole!!!" and with that Roxas slammed the door shut and went back to sleep. Demyx stood up and pressed his back against Roxas' door looking around for the ghost that was chasing him earlier but he didn't find anything at all, so with a relieved sigh he trailed off to his room only to be stopped by a cold hand on his shoulder. He froze right there in that instant and then slowly very slowly he turned his head back to look at the thing that was clutching his shoulder. He saw the money spirit growling again and foaming white sponge out of its mouth and moaning his name while dragging his robe. Again you could hear a big "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" coming out of Demyx's mouth. He struggled to escape from the ghost but it was futile. The spirit had him tightly in its claw-like hands.

Just then a light bulb appeared over Demyx's head and then you could hear a trembling: "Twinkle Twinkle Little star...how I wonder what you are..." After he finished singing the song the spirit instantly fell asleep, so Demyx just darted through the hallway again and entered his room. He grabbed his sitar and got out silently again to see if the ghost was around. But the ghost was nowhere to be found so Demyx happily went to the kitchen to get a midnight snack, sitar still in hands.

He got to the kitchen, placed his sitar on the kitchen table and opened the fridge only to find the ghost inside snarling. And once again you could hear a big: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" coming out of Demyx's mouth. He grabbed his sitar and played a sad tune and started to sing: "Every night in my dreams I see you...I feel you...That is how I know you go on..." Once again the ghost fell asleep and Demyx got out of the kitchen running like Flash.

He passed again through the hallway where the door written 'XIII' over it was. He didn't want to wake up Roxas again but he needed a place to hide so he found an unlocked door with a number 'XI' written in it, so he opened the door and got inside slamming the door behind him. When he got inside it was dark so he turned on the light and found himself in the most sissiest room ever.

"XI?...wait XI...that means that...THIS IS MARLUXIA'S ROOM?!!" asked Demyx to himself very uncomfortable...the room was empty because Marluxia was in a mission in that moment. As Demyx eyed the room scared he saw that the walls were pink with flower posters, the rugs were pink and fluffy, there was a wooden desk with a flower pot full of roses, daisies, chamomiles, orchids and other flowers. On the desk also was Marluxia's diary but it was locked. The bedsheets were pink and white with flower prints, on his closet there were two or three black robes and the rest were dark pink, magenta and blue-faded jeans with flowers printed all over it. The T-shirts were also pink, and yes they had flower prints over it too. He checked the drawer and saw several pink colored PJ's and heart print boxers. He fixed his eyes on the bed again and saw a small rose-shaped pillow along with 3 stuffed bunnies, a pink bear, 2 fluffy kitty plushies, a moogle plushie and Marly's personal favorite: An Aerith plushie with flowers on her hands. Why did Marluxia had an Aerith plushie? No one knows.

Demyx felt himself dizzy at the color pink on all the room and asking himself why was it that a guy like Marluxia had a girl's room. Not to mention the pink music box on the desk next to the diary that played "Dearly Beloved" and had a little Xigbar dressed as a ballerina twirling as the music played.

Demyx was creeped out but he was curious and checked the the drawers again to see the boxers. When he opened it, the money spirit appeared inside the drawer and snarled and growled at him. You could hear Demyx again screaming but like a girl. He grabbed his sitar and played a tune, now you could hear a: "I love rock 'n' roll, put another dime in the jukebox baby! I love rock 'n' roll..." The ghost fell asleep for the third time but this time it was longer so Demyx ran away as fast as he could. It was 5:00 o 'clock in the morning and Demyx was tired. Demyx walked to the kitchen again, he put his sitar on the kitchen table again and walked towards the fridge door to get a cupcake, just then he paused...he was scared that the money spirit would appear again inside and scare him. He closed his eyes tightly, opened the fridge door and...nothing happened. He sighed relieved, grabbed a cupcake, put it in his mouth and turned around. Immediately as he turned around he bumped into the ghost's nose who was snarling and drooling white sponge. Demyx screamed again as the crumbs of the cupcake fell from his mouth. Finally he didn't need the sitar now and he made the following noise: beep bop boop bap beep beep boop bap beep bap boop boop bap beep beep boop bap beep boop bap BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!

The money spirit grasped its ears trying not to hear the mimicked voice of Cheese pitching over the kitchen. Then the ghost growled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I did it! Finally! I'm FREE!!!!! But wait I have to kiss someone to end the curse!" said Demyx to himself. In that moment Zexion entered the kitchen in his deep blue PJ's holding a black panther plushie and with his eyes half-opened and yawning. Behind him entered Luxord, shirtless but with his PJ's pants on. Zexion seated in a chair holding his panther plushie and Luxord opened the fridge door and took out a glass of milk which he then chugged lazily.

"MORNING LUXY!!!!! MORNING ZEXY!!!" snapped Demyx at the two nobodies showing pearly whites

"Yeah, yeah whatever" replied Luxord drowsily drinking the milk

"G'morning Dem..." replied Zexion half-asleep

"Awwww, what's wrong Zexy?" asked Demyx pouting as he approached the teenager to comfort him and patted his head "I'm tired..." replied Zexion almost falling

Just then Axel stomped in the kitchen carrying a sleeping Roxas in his back.

"Ugggh! What in bloody hell did you do to the poor boy now Axel?" asked Luxord eyeing Axel

"Hey hold your horses! I didn't do anything to him! He promised yesterday that he was gonna do breakfast today! And what do I find? Roxas still sleeping in his bed! Plus I'm hungry so I took him out and now I'm gonna keep him here until he wakes up." said Axel sitting Roxas in the table who then fell backwards because he was still sleepy. Next you could hear another stomping noise outside the kitchen that was going towards them.

"WHO THE HELL ENTERED IN MY ROOM!!!" growled Marluxia as he slammed the kitchen door super loud. The slamming was so loud that it scared Demyx very much and the next thing you know was that he jumped on Zexion who then fell on the floor. Demyx on top of Zexion and Zexion (obviously) beneath Demyx but in also another weird position. Demyx's lips were touching Zexion's and...hehehehe...they were both blushing...like a lot. When Luxord saw this he spitted his milk starting lo laugh, followed by Axel who was holding a sleeping Roxas preventing him from falling and Marluxia who was blushing wide-eyed.

Zexion frowned and shoved Demyx away, then rubbed his mouth fiercely with a look in his face that said 'ewww' while Demyx was holding his throat making a sour expression wide-eyed. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!!" said Marluxia hiding his blush with his hand.

"Sorry?" came a voice from the door "Why the hell are you sorry for?! Xigbar and Xaldin would pay me a 100,000 munny for this!!" said Larxene who had videotaped the whole scene then she laughed evilly. Zexion stood up (obviously super mad) and said almost shouting: "Larxene!! Give me that camera!!!" Zexion if you could imagine was fuming..."Come and get it!!!" said Larxene who began to run away laughing, Zexion started to chase her shouting things at her that I don't feel like saying.

Then Demyx stood up wide-eyed and snapped: "OMFG!!! I kissed Zexy!!! EWWWWWW!!!!!"

Luxord, Axel (Roxas still sleeping) and finally Marluxia laughed so hard they were almost at the brink of peeing themselves. "That was awesome!!" said Axel wiping a teardrop out of his face "It sure was!" replied the British voice of Luxord punching fists with Axel. "Told you so." came an unknown voice behind Axel, Luxord and the sleeping Roxas. A dark smoke then turned into a dark portal and out of it came Cloud. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" squealed or shouted Demyx "How did you got here?!!"

"My personal power of darkness, duh!" said Cloud

"YOU SAID I WAS GOING TO KISS A GIRL!!!" snapped Demyx at Cloud

"Uh...no I didn't. I said you were going to kiss someone. I never specified who you were going to kiss."

"DARN IT!!!" shouted Demyx

"Dude, what's going on?" whispered Axel to Luxord

"How the bloody hell should I know?" whispered Luxord back.

"Oh well, now that you broke the curse...what are you going to do?" asked Cloud to Demyx.

"Uh...Have breakfast?" replied Demyx scratching his head.

"Ok bye!" and with that Cloud disappeared in the dark portal leaving Demyx confused.

"Uh...I don't think that's gonna be possible, you see Roxas here is still sleeping and he was supposed to do breakfast today!' said Axel holding Roxas who was still sleeping

"Oh well, I guess I should help Zexion to follow Larxene and get that camera!" said Demyx as he ran to the kitchen door and out to find Larxene and Zexion.

"Right...in the meantime" said Axel " WAKE UP ROXAS!!!!" shouted Axel shaking Roxas who was surprisingly still asleep.

Meanwhile...In a random Port Royal bar Cloud entered and sat beside a hooded person (it looked like an Organization XIII member, but it wasn't).

"Did it worked?" asked the hooded person, apparently a girl, since the voice was a bit high-pitched.

"Yep." replied Cloud ordering a beer to the waiter "He won't do any more pranks for a while"

The person took off her hood to reveal a pretty girl with light blue eyes and purple shoulder-length hair "This is by far the bestest prank I've ever done" Lucia said smiling at Cloud.

"Same here" said Cloud smiling back at the teenage witch and punching her fists.

* * *

Ok...Who would've thought that Cloud was doing a prank to Demyx...I didn't even know myself...and with all those loud laughs and guffaws coming from Axel and Luxord...how come Roxas never wake up?...hehehehe...that's some of the questions some of my friends asked me. If you want to review feel free to do so, but don't leave me a nasty comment, It's my first story all right? so take it easy...well that's it for now.. I'll bid you all adieu 


End file.
